phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:RayaQuest
HELLO Welcome to Phineas and Ferb Wiki, and thank you for your contribution to User blog:RayaQuest! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. A short list of rules for the Phineas and Ferb Wiki can be found here. :Please make sure you're ! It'll help you, and the rest of us, keep track of all your edits. :New to wikis? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and pages to help you learn how to edit. :Before you continue editing, please read through Manual of Style and " ". Also, check out the FAQ. These pages will help prevent you from making many common first-time editor mistakes and make the job of the administrators easier. :' ' is a great first stop each time you visit, because you can see what other people are editing right this minute, and where you can help. :Questions? If you still have questions, you can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Get Involved! Once you've edited a couple of pages, check out our IRC Chat room and Downtown Danville to weigh in on issues pertaining to the site. A wiki is a democratic place and your input is very much encouraged. You may also wish to look at the Phineas and Ferb Wiki Project: Featured Articles. I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! :-- SuperFlash101 (Talk) 01:41, November 12, 2009 — ''Note: This is an automated message, please be patient while waiting for a response to questions as there may not currently be an admin logged in.'' Blogs If you're having problems creating blogs, check the page. — RRabbit42 02:07, November 12, 2009 (UTC) :The Userbar is the menu you see on the left of the screen, just below the picture of Candace, Isabella and the rest. The first item is "Phineas and Ferb Wiki", the second is "Top Content". When you are on your "Blog posts" page, you will see an option near the bottom that says "Create a new blog post". Use that to create the blog. — RRabbit42 02:15, November 12, 2009 (UTC) Help with Avatars The picture that show up next to comments in a blog is called an avatar. If you look on your page, right next to your name is your avatar. At the moment, it's just the standard picture. If you move your mouse over it, you'll see an option that says "Change". Click on that, and you'll go to the page where you can upload a picture to become your avatar. —RRabbit42 02:23, November 12, 2009 (UTC) Userpage picture How do you put a picture on your userpage? :Check the help file. It's described there in "Adding a new picture" and "showing the picture". — RRabbit42 01:34, November 14, 2009 (UTC) Hello I just saw your user page, well, I see that you are pretty like me in someway. I love Perry, Candace, Isabella, Phineas, Vanessa and the Fireside Girls. Nice to meet ya! And, were you the one left a message for me and signed as Raya? PerryPerry 14:49, November 14, 2009 (UTC) Mary McGuffin I just showed her the picture and asked her if she could make it, she said yes. I don't know how she did it, I was not there. This girl has amazing hands. I may ask later. PerryPerry 15:41, November 20, 2009 (UTC) user boxes actually is it possible for you to give me a link to a list of all the user boxes. thx :) P€|\|δ\/!|\|$£@|\|₁⁰₁ 14:26, November 21, 2009 (UTC) I fixed the Perry the Platypus page. That user was a vandal. Well, just wanna say, what's up? Sorry I couldn't ask my friend about the Mary McGuffin doll today, because we only meet twice a week and she was absent. PerryPerry 15:57, November 22, 2009 (UTC) Yeah I did saw them. Cool. Just that, I need time. See ya around. PerryPerry 06:37, November 24, 2009 (UTC) Hi! Hi i just thought i'd stop by and say hi! Do use the Fanon Wiki for P&F. I like it a lot. 18:43, January 18, 2010 (UTC) New episodes... I can't wait!!!!! Tell me something about it? Which one do you like better? I need a hug to calm myself down!!! [[User:PerryPerry|'~PerryPerry - The Perry (and Phinbella) lover']] 14:14, February 6, 2010 (UTC) � This user brought/helped bring Zanzibar to Featured article status. Ummm.. Zanzibar is not close to FA status... it has about two sentatces... What do you have this userbox? Please tell my on my talk page! ~~Zacbio (I have a crush on Isabella!)'(talk to me) 01:56, February 10, 2010 (UTC) How? Hey, I created 2 of those userboxes you created on your user page. Everyv detail of them was correct of the userboxes! Did you go to my user page? Or did I create those userboxes when you did? Huh? --Christinahorst.2018 23:54, February 24, 2010 (UTC) FIREHEART!!!!! That pic is of Fireheart!!!!!!!!!!!!!! you need to talk to Kittyfire, now. YAY WARRIORS KITTIES!!!!!!!!!!!!! [[User:Bowser101|'~Bowser (or Brokenstar, depending on where you live)']] Talk to the new leader of ShadowClan 01:20, March 14, 2010 (UTC) RE:Greetings :yeah she does a lot. She's old enough to be an elder, though. more than 80 in cat years. she's older than Whitestorm. however, many veterinarians have suffered her wrath. she is not to be underestimated. Tigerstar underestimated Scourge, and look what happened to him! [[User:Bowser101|'~Bowser (or Brokenstar, depending on where you live)']] Talk to the new leader of ShadowClan 21:18, March 15, 2010 (UTC)